


Haven

by taekwoon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoon/pseuds/taekwoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are feelings Hakyeon can't explain. Jaehwan simultaneously stops and creates those feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be full on angst but then fluff happened...

White blankets pool around his thin waist. Windows show a night sky lit not with stars, but with lights from the buildings littering the horizon line. Only a single lamp within the room casts shadows along the walls. Hakyeon’s eyes barely pick anything up. He finds a point in the wall with nothing and stares. A distant look. Fingers barely curl into the edge of the blanket. Bags under his eyes tell the stories of endless days. Shoulders slump, too tired to keep upright. Everything, yet nothing, runs through his mind. Anxieties fill him to the brim, but the ability to feel escapes him. Empty. It’s a strange, hollow feeling that eats out his insides.

The hollow feeling is something he can’t pin point. Attempts at understanding have gone to waste. The episodes never seem to make sense. He’ll be around people he loves, around no one at all, on the stage he loves, alone in the dorm-no matter the occasion, it’ll show up.

When it shows up, it always the same. His mind gets lost in thoughts. Emotions conflict one another until there is nothing. It keeps him from sleeping. It keeps him from eating. The only thing it produces is fear that's wearing him down to the bone. With so much going on around him, he doesn't need another worry to keep his nerves wired. There is no time to sort out everything that's going on inside of him. So instead of dealing with the issue head on, he pushes it off until the later that will never come. 

A click of the door opening jolts him from his thoughts. Someone is coming. Act natural.

Jaehwan barges his way inside their shared room loud enough for the pair next door to hear. A typical smile pulls at his full lips as he turns to Hakyeon. 

But it’s almost impossible to care. Unlike all the times on stage, in front of the fans he does love dearly, he fails to pull his face into a mask of expressions to hide himself. Jaehwan is quick to pick up. He always is. His smile doesn’t falter, but rather calms into something less playful,  _childish_ , and into a warm, soothing smile. It tugs something in Hakyeon’s chest. He’ll save the worry of that for another time because strong arms are quick to warp around his small frame.

Warmth of another engulfs him. Affection relaxes him. Jaehwan pulls him tight against his body and his arms naturally slide around him. Hakyeon’s head finds rest against Jaehwan’s shoulder. His fingers curl into the fabric of Jaehwan’s shirt. A deep inhale is met with the sweet smells of oranges. Hollow insides begin to line with something that makes his heart flutter. Suddenly, fear.

“It’s alright,” he feels Jaehwan whisper against the skin of his neck, “You’re allowed to be tired too.” It takes those words for everything to register. Eyes sting. Arms shake. Chest tightens.

Hakyeon never leans on the other members. Leader duties. He can’t look weak when he knows there are always fears and doubts seeding in young minds. Not even Taekwoon, who he knows is more than willing to listen. The persona he pulls up every day since the moment they were trainees never leaves him. But with Jaehwan’s hand soothingly on his back. With Jaehwan’s soft breath against his skin. With Jaehwan’s warmth surrounding him, it’s easy to crack.

A head buries into Jaehwan’s shoulder. An unfamiliar wetness soaking into his shirt. Seeing Hakyeon like this brings relief. Knowledge that some of the burdens Hakyeon keeps so close will crumble makes his arms squeeze Hakyeon in reassurance.

Time passes but they stay still. Even when Hakyeon’s tears are long gone they hold on. Sleep is what tugs their moments to a halt. Jaehwan pulls back gently. He looks down to be met with a smile. It’s beautiful. He can’t help but smile back.

“Thank you,” Hakyeon says after endless minutes, hours, of his strange silence. Jaehwan’s smile pulls even wider. His hands find Hakyeon’s own and thread their fingers together. 

“Get some sleep, Hyung. You’re going to be VIXX’s panda soon if you don’t stop those eye bags now,” Jaehwan jokes and he’s glad Hakyeon easily laughs along.

“Fine, fine, but you go to sleep too,” Hakyeon replies while being pushed down onto the bed, “You need beauty sleep if you want to beat Hongbin as the visual.” An offended scoff causes another chuckle from Hakyeon.

The lights shut off soon. Darkness blinds. Hakyeon curls up under his blanket. Lingering heat trapped between his skin and the sheets soothes him. A sudden dip in the bed then a loud yelp of surprise. His heart thumps rapidly against his chest. Familiar arms are around him again. A chest to his back. Hakyeon is too tired to freak out so instead he turns to glare at Jaehwan. He’s met with a smile that looks every bit innocent and Hakyeon curses the Gods.

“Hyung! Sleep!” Jaehwan demands. Suddenly there is a hand over Hakyeon’s eyes. Just as he is about to protest, lips press softly against his cheek. Words die on Hakyeon’s tongue as he stills in dumbfoundment. A quiet laugh is his only reply from Jaehwan as he nuzzles against Hakyeon’s shoulder. Too tired to fight for any answers, he finally relaxes against Jaehwan. No shivers. No scares. For once, sleep washes over him easily.

“I’ll take care of you when no one is looking.” Hakyeon hears Jaehwan mummer just before darkness takes over.

Tonight, the mysteries can stay just that. The fear of nothing and the pain that is Lee Jaehwan.


End file.
